


Do It For Me

by maryjo24



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Comment Fic, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjo24/pseuds/maryjo24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is drawn reluctantly into the world of domination and submission, bondage and discipline, through his domineering boyfriend's manipulations. At a BDSM fetish party hosted by Jensen Ackles, highly respected Dom, Jared has his coming out and Jensen comes to realize that the tall sub, poorly handled by his Dom, is clueless and in way over his collared neck. This a fill for spnkink_meme prompt <a>here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Me

“Come on, baby, it’ll be so hot. You’ll love it.” Those words echoed in the back of Jared’s mind as the all-too brief moment of clarity died under the onslaught of a new wave of pain and humiliation.

Jared and Mark had been dating for several months now, and Mark was always sweet and attentive. He always picked Jared up early (but not too early), brought gifts of candy, opened doors, and whispered sweet nothings in Jared’s ear. A perfect couple their mutual friends commented, Jared usually demurring to Mark’s lead so they appeared always perfectly in sync, never in conflict. Mark took good care of him and he enjoyed not having to make all the decisions in the relationship. And they looked good together, of similar height and build, Jared dark to Mark’s light, all in all, what more could he ask?

So when Mark suggested that they add something new to ‘spice’ up their sex life, Jared didn’t think too much of it. When Mark further elaborated that he enjoyed a bit of domination and submission in the bedroom, Jared went along with it. After all, Mark was already pretty domineering in the bedroom, it wasn’t all that difficult to add in the occasional “yes sir” to his commands. And Jared actually enjoyed Mark’s control, and when he was manhandled into submission, the rough fucking led to some pretty incredible sex. Even when the rough fucking began to be accompanied by slaps to his ass or balls, or the periodic rough twists of his cock, or even the demeaning comments, it was ok. In the end Mark always gently stroked Jared through his orgasm and told him he was beautiful and how good he was. 

Which is how Jared found himself in this night’s situation, a night out at the home of one of Mark’s colleagues. When Mark had first suggested it and explained that all the guests enjoyed a similar lifestyle, BDSM, and that all in attendance would be either Doms or their Subs, Jared had laughed. Seriously, since when were he and Mark in a “BDSM” lifestyle? And do people actually live that way? But Mark’s slap across his cheek reminded him of whose boy he was. And it was clear that Mark wanted this, he’d even said that he’d hoped to impress this colleague and it could mean a potential promotion, so Jared agreed. 

Truth be told, Jared has always been a bit of an exhibitionist so the tight black leather pants with the removable cock cover, his wardrobe for the evening, while a bit embarrassing (a removable cock cover?) wasn’t too great a hardship. And although, he would have preferred having a shirt to wear, Mark told him he was beautiful and that he wanted everyone to see how buff and cut he was, so Jared acquiesced. And once he agreed to that, being barefoot seemed like a small quibble. Under Mark’s direction, he rimmed his eyes in kohl and bit his lips to a plump redness, adding just a touch of gloss. Finally, he stood nervous under Mark’s scrutiny. 

“God, you’re beautiful”, Mark’s approval and lust showed clearly as he raked his eyes up Jared’s frame from feet to head. The leather pants hugged Jared’s long legs enticingly, his cock straining the cover with a satisfying bulge. Mark circled around Jared, enjoying the way the leather covered the gentle swell of Jared’s glutes, and the dips at his hips framed by the leather. Back in front, Jared’s nipples stood proud either in arousal or in response to the cool air. Grinning at Jared, Mark pulled the bronze chain from his pocket. Pinching the clips at each end open one at a time, he captured each nipple quickly in the jaws. Jared’s look of surprise and pain was swiftly cut-off, “For me, baby, you look so hot.”

“Last but not least.”, Mark smiled and pulled out a thick black leather collar from the bag he’d left on the entry way table. “Now, once this goes on, you speak only if asked a direct question, and be sure to remember your ‘sirs’ and ‘ma’ams’. I expect you to obey all commands quickly without argument, and keep your head bowed at all times unless directed otherwise. You will be punished immediately if you break any rules. Jared, this is important, your behavior reflects on me and I need to make a good impression with this guy.”

“Mark, I’m not really sure about this…” Mark is about to put a collar around his neck, a fucking collar. This is no longer just in the bedroom, or even just his home, this is a stranger’s house, on display for all to see, to judge, to…

“Come on, baby, it’ll be so hot. You’ll love it.” Mark implored, kissing his lips gently as he circled the collar around Jared’s neck, securing it snuggly.

The ride to Jensen’s house – Mark had finally shared the name of their host, Jensen Ackles – was spent in silence. Jared had started to ask about Jensen, once he had the name, but Mark had tsk’d and reminded Jared about the rules. “I don’t want to have to punish you first thing when we get there, Jared.”

The closer they got to their destination, the more nervous Jared became. The glass of wine that Mark had insisted that he drink right before they left sat like acid in his clenching stomach. And not for the first time this evening, he wondered if he really knew as much as he should about his boyfriend. “Mark, seriously, this is really kind of creeping me out.”

“Jared…”

“Really, I’m not sure…” The rest of his plea was lost to the sharp gasp of pain as Mark reached out, squeezed and twisted the clip on his left nipple. Jared clamped his mouth shut, afraid that if he looked down, he’d see blood.

“Jared, that’s enough. I’ve told you how important this is, I gave you every opportunity to speak up before, now I need you to do this for me.” Mark reached out and stroked the side of his face, brushing the tear that was dropping down. His tone softened as he tilted Jared’s downcast face up.

“Please baby, you’re so beautiful, I want to show you off, want them all to know how lucky I am. You’ll be there with me, do this with me, ok?”

“Yeah, ok, Mark,” at Mark’s raised eyebrow, Jared remembered the rules and restated his agreement, “Yes, sir”. And before he could reconsider any further, Mark was pulling up the long driveway of a modest two-story mansion. Several other cars were already parked near the entrance, so Mark ended up parking halfway down the driveway. Once parked, Mark quickly hopped out of the car and rushed to open Jared’s door. And then the next surprise, as out of his jacket pocket, he pulled another bronze chain, this one with heavier links than the one attached to the nipple clamps, and clipped it to the collar. Using the lead, he encouraged (pulled) Jared out of the car and shut the door behind him. Reaching down to the smaller chain, Mark grabbed a center link and pulled it up, clipping it into the lead chain as well. The tension on the clamps was just enough to be uncomfortable but not quite painful. Smiling, Mark studied Jared and seemingly satisfied with his appearance brushed a quick kiss across his lips.

“Eyes down” Mark murmured as he turned to walk the distance towards the house, pulling Jared by the lead quickly behind him. The driveway was paved with small chunks of gravel which ground their sharp corners into Jared’s bare feet, causing him to stumble as the tried to keep pace with Mark. And each time he lagged too far behind, Mark’s sharp tug caused pain to radiate through his chest. By the time Mark was pressing the doorbell, Jared was just about ready to call it all off, again. Then the front door opened. In the quick glance Jared made before he remembered the rules, he noticed that the man was hot, like smoking hot. Tall, although not quite as tall as Master (shit, Mark) and he, well-built, light brown hair and what a pretty face. Then a rich, gravelly baritone greeted them.

“Mark, glad you could make it. Come in, come in” Their host moved back to open the door, motioning them in.

“Jensen, wouldn’t have missed it. I’m glad you invited me.” Mark tucked the lead into his back pocket, freeing his hands, so Jared assumed he should just follow at a few paces behind his master, fuck ‘Mark’. 

‘Master…where did that come from?’ Jared’s thoughts were becoming confused. This whole scene was really messing with his head. So far his Master, wait…Mark, had made no attempt to introduce him. Mark and his host conversed as if he wasn’t there. Nervously, he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure on his bruised feet. The knots in his stomach seemed to be sending distress signals to his brain, snatches of conversation near and around pounding the shores of his equilibrium.

A flash of pain broke through his internal battle, and he couldn’t stop his moan as Master pulled on the chain attached to the clamps, “Jared!”

“U’uh, yes sir.”

“I was just telling Master Jensen how well we’re doing with your training, but I can see we need to work on your attentiveness.” Master’s voice clearly indicated his annoyance. Remember, this is important to Master, a good impression. What to say…

“’m sorry sir.” Master’s hand reached out and twisted the clamp on his right nipple and then flew down to slap his cock harder than he had ever hit it before. Tears welled up as he resisted his body’s reflex to tuck over.

“I don’t want your apologies. I need your obedience, immediately, and not when you think you might be ready to deliver it.” Master’s anger was unmistakable in his hissed directions.

Jared was confused, he knew he was making a mess of things, that he was disappointing Master, but he just wasn’t sure what to do. They had never done this before, at least not this way, he didn’t know what Master wanted. He wasn’t sure what to do…

“Mark, give the boy a chance to catch his breath. If I remember correctly, you’ve just recently collared him and this is his first night out? He’s probably just confused, needs to settle down. C’mon, let me get you a drink, you can meet everyone else.”

And with that, Master Jensen turned to lead the way, and thankfully Master did as well, a grateful Jared in tow, the aware portion of his mind pondering Master Jensen’s comment about collaring.

Although he was flying solo at his own party, Jensen couldn’t deny that he was having a good time, Logan’s abrupt and angry departure not withstanding. Logan of course picked this afternoon to throw his latest fit, and Jensen no longer had the desire to try and force their sorry excuse for a relationship into any category other than “nothing but a good time, while it lasted.” Luisa had been right, an evening surrounded by good friends, fun, and games, was exactly what he needed.

Luisa, of course, was his first call after Logan had stomped out with three suitcases in tow to the waiting cab. And instead of the “I told you so” Jensen half-expected when he’d called her, Luisa had only squealed her excitement and then promised to bring some single friends to the party. He knew also, that if he wanted company at the end of the night, she and Mike would be there for him.

“Is that a smile I see?” Luisa wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly. Dressed this evening in black satin, her pale complexion was perfectly offset and framed by silky black hair. Grinning, he leaned over and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, “Just having a good time.”

“Told you so”, she laughed at him, and he laughed with her. She would have been perfect for him, but she was as toppy, if not toppier than he. Fortunately, they’d figured that out early and before they sacrificed their friendship. They’d been best friends ever since. Next to her, Mike stood, his head bowed but Jensen heard Mike’s snort of amusement. Luisa cuffed his arm, “Do you have something to say Michael?”

“No Mistress” but the tone clearly reflected the smirk that would be on Mike’s face if he were to look up. Mike had also told Jensen that Logan wasn’t the right one for him, that Logan didn’t ‘get’ it. Of all the ironies, although Jensen can’t figure out his own relationships, he had introduced Mike to Luisa, and they’d hit it off from the start. Together now for nearly a decade, the way they balanced their respective needs with their love for each other was his best hope that somewhere out there was someone for him. Someone who he could laugh or cry with, who wasn’t afraid to call him on his bullshit, or who wouldn’t crumble if called on their own, someone with whom he could share everything as partners. Yes, the whole Dom/sub scene was an important piece but Jensen wasn’t looking to be someone’s “sugar daddy” in return for that person’s complete submission, they had to understand that there was so much more to it and they had to want the Scene as well.

“Alright, so you both ‘told me so’, got that out of your systems now?” Before either could reply, the doorbell announced new arrivals, “Ah, totally clichéd, but we are all so saved by the bell.” With that he moved to the foyer to greet his latest guests.

The latest arrivals turned out to be Mark Traynor and his partner, Jared. Mark had already been to a few of Jensen’s get-togethers but this was the first time he’d brought Jared. And after the initial exchange of pleasantries, Jensen called him on it. “I’d really started to question your sanity and figured that Jared was just your imaginary friend.”

“Well, Jared’s pretty new to all of this, so I wanted to ease him into it slowly. What about your boy? Usually Logan’s plastered to your side.”

“Yeah, well, that was part of the problem, among other issues, so we’ve decided to pursue separate paths for the foreseeable future. He moved out today.”

“Ouch, sorry I brought it up. I know how tough it is to find that someone who understands and accepts this. I count myself lucky to have found Jared. Jared, say ‘hello’ to our host…Jared!”

The first thing that struck Jensen once Mark formerly introduced his partner, was how nervous and out of place Jared appeared. An impression that strengthened when Mark yanked on the leash attached to the clamps, and Jared’s head lifted quickly to reveal expressive hazel green eyes peering out, wide in surprise, from under dark bangs. The expression on his face must be what was meant when someone was said to be ‘shell-shocked’, or at least its close cousin. As Jensen watched Mark continue to berate Jared, he began to have an uneasy sense that something wasn’t quite right.

Watching Mark pull viciously on the chains yet again, Jensen quickly moved to diffuse the situation. Fortunately Mark wasn’t too difficult to calm down, once he was reminded of how new Jared was to the collar, and the moment passed. Jared’s hazel eyes communicated his gratitude while his body visibly relaxed. In that moment, Jensen studied the boy/man in front him, taking in his long, trim lines and entertained a new sensation, one of pure want. A want to force the boy to his knees, to pull him forcefully to him, to feel him relax and gentle in to Jensen’s touch. It really was amazing to Jensen how quickly the scene unfolded in his mind as he imagined Jared’s cheek leaning against his thigh, how his hand would thread through those brown locks which he knew would be a soft as rabbit’s fur. How his hand would slip down to cup that soft smooth-shaven cheek and stroke over the moles that dotted near his lips, then gripping hard to slip his thumb between those lips to meet the tongue which he knew would be there waiting. He imagined pulling Jared up by the nipple chains then easing the resulting sharp pain with his own tongue on the sensitive buds. Stroking the length that lay barely covered under a thin piece of leather to hardness before pulling away, leaving him wanting and pliant beneath him…

His fantasy abruptly broke up as Mark’s voice intruded like a dose of ice water. Really, he’d never noticed before the grating quality of the man’s tone and he wanted to wipe the knowing smirk off the man’s face. 

“Jared’s certainly a beauty, isn’t he? Beautiful and obedient…perhaps, if you’d like, you can put him through his paces this evening. I wouldn’t mind sharing…” And just like that, Jensen was startled back to reality. He was known among his friends as an exacting and unforgiving Dom, and yes, the “paces” he could put Jared through would be excruciatingly demanding as he’d break Jared down to his basest needs before the boy could experience those moments of utter and complete orgasmic bliss. But that Mark could so casually offer up his partner, a partner that he had so recently made a deep commitment with, to one such as Jensen was beyond belief. 

Smiling tightly at Mark, Jensen murmured his thanks and a vague response, as he vowed to leave the couple to their own devices as soon as he could. Perhaps Mark’s offer hit too close to home and Logan’s departure, and the casualness with which it was delivered mocked Jensen’s own strong feelings on the matter of collaring. With Logan, Jensen had no desire to make that final commitment, and that was the crux of their breakup. Logan had wanted what being collared represented but Jensen questioned whether or not he actually wanted Jensen. And Jensen knew that while he and Logan had good times together, Logan wasn’t The One. Laughing to himself, he wondered why a certain tall, lanky brunette popped in his head at that moment. But Jared was just as bad as the Marks and the Logans who viewed the collar as nothing more than casual sex, if his lack of protest when Mark offered him up as a one-night stand was any indication.

Jared felt as if he were wrapped up in a fog. Most the evening thus far, Mark had dragged him around by his leash, each yank and subsequent stab of pain like a light flashing through the murky depths that surrounded him. In those brief moments when he felt more like himself, like the fog was lifting, he’d try to get Mark’s attention, to protest, only to stumble on his words. And Mark would force him to his knees and grind his groin up against Jared’s face, laughing at his embarrassment. He wasn’t sure anymore why he’d let Mark talk him into this, and he knew he wanted to leave. 

Once more, Jared tries to force his mouth to form words of protest only to find himself pushed over the back of a couch, the air driven from his lungs by the force of it. From behind, he could feel a warm body pushing against him and a hand stroking down his back, then under the leather encasing his ass, and finally splitting his cheeks to touch deep. But this isn’t Mark, he knows this because Mark is in front of him, pulling his head up with a hand tangled up in Jared’s hair. Suddenly, Jared found himself pulled straight up and held tight to the stranger behind him. As Mark laughs and talks with the stranger, his other hand strokes Jared’s cock through its leather covering. Mortified, Jared struggles against the grip restraining him as his cock hardens in response to the stimulation. Suddenly, he finds himself again bent over the back of the couch, and a hard hand slaps down across his crack. 

“That’s just the first one, slave, for fighting the pleasure your master is trying to give you.” And before Jared can recover from the shock of that first hit, the spanking resumes in earnest. The next comes down hard on the fleshy center of his left butt cheek, the next in the same spot on the right. Back and forth, down to his thighs and back up, the man shows no mercy as he increases the force of his strikes and leaves no spot ignored. The heated pain radiates outwards and intensifies, each new blow adding new bruises to the already abused ass. Jared squirms and sobs, begging for the man to stop. And compounding his discomfort, Jared notices that they have pulled in an audience as other guests gather around to watch.

As suddenly as the spanking began, it stops abruptly, and Jared is once again pulled back up against the man behind him. This time, Mark first undoes the fastening of the cock cover and then pulls out Jared’s cock out, exposing him for all around to see. As his hand finds the rhythm that he knows Jared prefers, each stroke, pull, and twist, feeds Jared’s arousal. As the pain throbs in his ass, a new heat builds deep in his balls rising up through his cock. And Mark’s voice urges him on. “C’mon, baby, let it go…I knew you’d love this…look at all of them…want to see you fall apart…you’re so beautiful.” And just as Jared feels his balls tighten up and his release seems eminent, Mark’s voice hisses in his ear, “Sorry babe, not yet.” Like ice water, the cold steel of the cock ring snapping in place has him practically screaming in frustration.

Released from his human restraints, Jared collapses to his hands and knees, the strain of the spanking, the near orgasm, and the embarrassment of an audience all taking its toll. As he tries to regain his equilibrium, Mark crouches down next to Jared, stroking his face and pushing sweaty locks of hair back behind his ears.

Pulling some strength from the pain driving through the fog, Jared pleads in a hoarse whisper, “Mark, I want to go…I can’t do this…Please…”

“Yes, you can and you will. You’ll do it for me, Jared. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Mark smiles at Jared, his fingers pushing in to Jared’s mouth. As Jared opens his mouth to protest, Mark pushes the pill further in and then pushes his jaw closed. “Swallow, baby, this will help. Don’t worry it won’t hurt you, the one I gave you earlier is just wearing off. This will make it real good.”

As the bitter pill begins to dissolve, Jared swallows with what little spit he has. He knows that he shouldn’t but he’s just so tired and worn through, and maybe he’ll be able to disappear back into the fog, and the night will end sooner.

Mark once again forces him to his feet by a hard yank on the chain attached to his collar. Gratefully, Jared welcomes the returning murky fog in his mind even as his feet stumble trying to regain some balance. He hisses in frustration and hates that he wants to beg for release as Mark strokes his flank then winds around to stroke down the length of his cock. Mark laughs at Jared’s reaction and then withdraws his hand as his attention is demanded by the arrival of a woman that Jared remembers was introduced as Mistress Luisa.

“…Jensen doesn’t like…up here...”

“…sorry…got carried away…”

“…downstairs…gameroom….”

“Of course…”

With that, Mark leads him across the room. And they are not alone, as the man who had just so publicly humiliated Jared walks with Mark, the two talking and laughing. Jared barely has time to be embarrassed by his exposed erection before they reach an opening in the far wall, framed by drawn velvet curtains on either side. Mark’s hand guides Jared through, the gentleness of the touch in opposition with the predatory look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. Jared’s sense of self-preservation responds to the threat but his body is not willing, responding too sluggishly for any sort of decent attempt at flight. And as if descending to the pits of Hell, Jared is pushed forward through a dark hallway, down a narrow flight of stairs, and into a large, dimly-lit room.

Dark red, velvet curtains cover the walls, framing wall sconces behind which gas lamps provide the only illumination. All around the room, comfortable-looking plush lounges and chairs are set in cozy conversation corners and a large pool table occupies one corner, ready for a friendly game of eight ball. But other furnishings, benches and stocks, quickly confirm the nature of other activities that take place in this room. And in the opposite corner, a large, wooden X-frame promises games of another kind.

Many of the guests had already migrated down to the basement playroom, and the sounds of a decadence that would put old Rome to shame greet their arrival. Jared can’t help but lift his head to stare at what all is going on before him. One couple in particular captures his attention, one man standing before another, his up-turned face a perfect picture of ecstasy as his Master strokes him through his release. Confusion and lust war for dominance as Jared remembers the pain of his own experience upstairs and the frustration of the release he’s been denied. He’s already embraced the refuge that Mark’s pill offered, and he now regrets not fighting back sooner. Deep inside, he knows that what Mark is demanding isn’t what this should be. And once he’s past this night, he and Mark are done. 

Unfortunately, that acknowledgement isn’t enough to give him any strength to resist Mark and his new friend from forcing him forward towards the large St. Andrews cross that dominates one corner of the room. Looking at the leather cuffs attached to each of the four extensions of the X-frame, it isn’t hard to figure out where this is headed, and Jared balks with what little fight he has left.

“Mark…I don wanna do this…I wanna go…” Jared hates the way his voice slurs out in weak protest and he’s not surprised that Mark just ignores him. Instead, he yanks Jared forward, the clamps biting into his nipples as he nearly falls to ground, stumbling on legs that are rubber.

“You don’t have a say in this anymore. I’m going to take care of you, give you what you need. Vic, help me get those pants off him, they’re practically painted on.”

Try as he might, Jared can’t offer any resistance against the two men and nearly laughs at how ridiculous they must look, two grown men peeling the leather down his legs, lifting first one foot then the other as if he’s a child. Then their hands are stroking him all along the lines of his body, every now and then bumping up against his cock and balls, laughing at how he reacts, pushing towards their touch, trying to get some relief for his denied arousal. And before he realizes, it’s done, the cuffs are cinching closed on his wrists and ankles as he’s spread-out face forward on the cross.

As Jensen surveyed the room, he saw that many had already adjourned downstairs. Although, some not soon enough if the display that Mark and Victor had put on earlier was considered. He’d only caught the tail end of it and would have stepped in if Luisa hadn’t beaten him to it. Mark and Victor, now that was a worrisome combination, and the fact that Victor was alone this evening and looking for playmates did not bode well for Jared. Jensen was not one to judge another’s kinks, but Jared for some reason had made an impression, made Jensen want to protect him from the two Doms’ inclinations. He had to remind himself that Jared had accepted Mark’s collar and it was not his place to interfere. Of course, it was his domain and therefore his responsibility to ensure that all his guests played safe and sane. Maybe he should take Mark up on his offer, if only to make sure that Jared was satisfied and was enjoying himself. 

“Penny?” Luisa asked as she approached, extending a glass.

“Worth more than that, tightwad. But for that tidbit, just considering heading to the game room.”

“Hmm, ready to play with Michael and I now?” Mike had knelt down between them when they’d come up. And judging by his glazed expression, Luisa had already been working him up. Pulling his head harshly back by his hair, she offered him a sip from her glass. After he was able to drink a bit, she moved her boot against his groin and tipped the toe up to press forcefully against him. Moaning, Michael leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against her thigh.

“Maybe, that may be just too pretty a picture to resist.”

“Why do I hear a ‘but’ in there? Wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain new arrival in our midst?”

Laughing, Jensen replied, “Absolutely not!” But Luisa’s look fully expressed her disbelief. “He’s not even my type, and even if he was, he’s NOT available.”

“The only ‘type’ you have Jensen is the ‘wrong’ type. And I’m not so sure that you should be quick to count him out as unavailable.” Pausing, Luisa considered her words, “What do you know about him and Mark?”

Not really surprised by her question nor her comment, Luisa has always been very astute, Jensen replied.

“Not much, not much at all. I take it that you’re picking up on something as well?”

Luisa lips formed a moue, “I don’t like the way Mark plays, and I’m not sure that Jared does either, but then I don’t know Jared. I’m not sure I can really make that judgement call.”

“Arctic.” Mike’s use of his safe word startled them both. Taking a deep breath, Mike stood and collected himself. “Throwing my two cents in here? I think we all agree…Something smells.”

“Shit.” Jensen could kick himself for ignoring his instinct for so long. “The game room, then?”

Quickly, the trio headed for the side stairs. As they headed down, various sounds could be heard, moans of pleasure and of pain, the occasional snikt of a lash, harsh slaps of flesh on flesh, soft murmurs of voices. But among the loudest was a rhythmic cracking of leather on bare flesh which was followed by a breathy whimper. Turning into the game room, another loud crack drew their attention immediately to the far corner, where the St. Andrew’s cross stood. Mark was just pulling his swing back, a wide, thick leather strap drawing another gasping whimper from Jared as he arched forward, slamming hard against the wooden frame. From his shoulders to the back of his knees, there was barely any untouched flesh. Stripes of red welts, many edged by droplets of blood, gave testament to the brutality of the beating.

With intent, Jensen rushed forward, grabbing Mark’s fist in his own to stop the descent of the next blow. He caught the backlash of the strap on his own shoulder as he swung Mark’s arm down. Hissing at the sharp pain and the struggle to keep his anger in check, he took in the glazed, feral look of the taller man and demanded, “What the FUCK are you doing?!?”

“Back OFF! You got no right to question how I take care of what’s mine!” Mark growled back.

Moving in close, in a low voice laden with menace, “MY house, MY domain, MY rights… the only rights YOU got here are the ones I let you keep.” Tearing the strap from Mark’s hand, Jensen threw it backwards and away from him. Another whimpered cry erupted from the cross as the strap slid and struck its base.

“Fuck!” Jensen whipped around only to be pulled back by Mark.

Putting his hands up against the fury of his host, Mark flashed the smile that charmed many a client. But now, that smile was very much out of place, given the setting of the scene. Leaning forward, he spoke quietly, so that only Jensen could hear, “I’m only giving him what he wants. He knows what I want so he takes it for me, he wants it to hurt, for me.”

Taking a deep breath, then just as quietly, Jensen snarled out, “In this, YOUR wants aren’t important. He calls the shots here!” Another deep breath, “What’s his safe word? What does he say when he wants to stop, when it’s enough?”

Jensen felt ill as the narrowing of Mark’s eyes and lack of response spoke volumes in the silence. He barked out to Mark’s partner in crime, “Victor! What’s his safe word?!”

“I…I don’t know, Mark never said…We never asked Jared before…”

A few gasps from the rapidly growing crowd had Victor hanging his head and Mark sticking his chin out in defiance.

“Un-fucking-believable!” Jensen rushed over to the cross, considering Mark’s “revelation” as well as the evidence before him. Mike and Luisa had just barely recovered from their own shock and were already unbuckling the ankle cuffs.

“Lees, Mike, wait.” Much as Jensen hated delaying the release of an obviously brutalized Jared, he didn’t really know Jared or if Jared would want the scene called. Mark is his Dom, his partner, the one that should know him best and a part him wanted to believe what Mark said. Because if it wasn’t true, then Jared was assaulted in Jensen’s home, under his roof, with his tacit approval, and all for the amusement of two vicious, uncaring men. And if that is the case, Mark is going to have a lot to regret after this night.

Walking quickly over to the cross, Jensen pressed his hand firmly to the back of Jared’s neck trying to give the young man some physical contact with which to ground himself. Jared’s feet, no longer secured to the cross, rested on the ground between the lower extensions but it was clear from the tremors Jensen felt through his touch that Jared’s legs would collapse under his bodyweight once he was completely released. From what little he’d seen of Jared this evening and what Mark had shared of his relationship with Jared before this night, it was hard to reconcile that image with someone who would relish the scene he’d just been subjected to. But, he needed to respect the possibility and confirm whether or not Jared wanted the scene to end.

“Jared, do you want to use your safe word?” Jensen sighed as there was no reaction to his softly spoken question. If what he suspected was true, Jared had sought retreat deep within subspace and had been there far too long without release to be easily roused now. 

“Jared! What is your safe word? Do you want to use it now?” This time, the question was asked with the force and confidence of a Dominant. And this time, Jared reacted with a slow roll of his head towards the strong voice of Jensen. Jensen felt ice slide up his spine as Jared’s glazed, unfocused eyes looked only in his direction while swollen, cracked lips formed a broken reply.

“Please…Sir…please, ahh, make it…please…stop…”

“Jared, are you trying to safe word?”

“Sir?” Jared shook his head in confusion and twisted as if looking for Mark, and then back to Jensen. “Master…Mark didn’t…tell me…the safe word…Sir?”

Even as that final “Sir” fell from tortured lips, Jensen and Mike were moving to unbuckle the cuffs on Jared’s wrists. Once the cuffs loosened, Jared’s legs collapsed predictably as his freed arms slipped out, but Jensen caught him before he fell. Luisa had fetched a soft blanket which she wrapped quickly around the trembling body, even as Jensen and Mike guided him, stumbling, to a nearby settee.

Jensen moved to sit first, easing Jared down next to him, maneuvering him onto his side with his head pillowed on Jensen’s lap. Someone offered a bottle of water which Jensen accepted and began to tip small amounts into Jared’s parched mouth. At first the water just dribbled past his lips, wetting Jensen’s jeans in the process but soon enough Jared closed his mouth around the bottle and took a few long pulls.

Looking up, Jensen realized that nearly everyone had already returned upstairs, and was grateful for their tact and consideration. Only Mike, Victor, and Mark remained. Victor at least had the grace to recognize that the scene had gone horribly wrong and stood shame-faced, his hands in his pockets. 

Taking a deep breath, Victor lifted his head and spoke first, “Jensen, I am extremely sorry for what happened here tonight. What I did to that boy is inexcusable, and a betrayal of your trust. Please tell him I’m sorry and that if there’s anything I can do…I’d like to tell him this personally, when he’s up to it, if he’ll let me. I…”

Noting at the stony expression on his host’s face, Victor mumbled one more “I’m sorry” and fled the game room. 

“Jensen, I too apologize for what happened here tonight. But as you know, Jared is rather new to all of this, so his behavior…”

Jensen, appalled by Mark’s words, wanted to do nothing but rearrange the bastard’s face but his priority at the moment was the semi-conscious man in his lap.

“Mark, Just.Go.Upstairs.”

“Yes, of course, let me take just Jared off your hands and we’ll leave.”

As Mark started towards them, his intent to pull Jared up, Jensen stopped him dead in his tracks with a look that promised hellfire and damnation. 

“I’ll just wait upstairs…”

Mike just shook his head at the retreating man’s back. He’d recognized the look on Jensen’s face and knew that a smarter man wouldn’t hang around and wait for it, “He’s just too stupid to live, isn’t he? Need anything else?” After Jensen shook his head, Mike also returned upstairs. 

Returning his attention to the man in his lap, Jensen was surprised to see a pair of blue-green eyes staring up at him. Those same eyes widened in fear as Jared scrambled to get to his knees on the ground before Jensen, head bowed, moaning as his body protested his efforts.

As his face grimaced in pain, his body fighting his intentions, Jared slurred out apologies, “Please, Sir…uhh…I’m sorry, ahh, I didn’t mean to stare…” 

“Jared, whoa, it’s ok. We’re all done and you did so well. I’m so proud of you.” Jensen swiftly dropped to his own knees next to Jared, one hand stroking soft lines down the side of Jared’s face, the other threading through his hair. At first Jared calmed, leaning into the touches, but then he moaned, twisting away in pain.

Glancing down, Jensen tried to hide his shock that the damned clamps were still torturing Jared’s nipples which sat dark red and swollen. He was horrified to see even a few spots of blood where the skin had actually been broken. That those had been left on to press into the wooden cross with each hit of the strap was just another nail for Mark.

“Okay Jared, I’m going to remove these clamps, you’re doing so well, being so good for me.” Knowing it was going hurt however he removed the clamps, he decided to do it as quickly as possible. First one, then the other; following up with a dab of cool water to each. “Such a good boy.”

Jensen was surprised when Jared thrust his hips up while he unclamped the second one, and he recognized that the moan he drew out on that one was actually one more of pleasure. Gently, he dragged his hand down Jared’s chest, alternating fingertips and nails. Again, Jared leaned in to the touch and then thrust his hips forward again. Looking lower, Jensen finally noticed Jared’s erection, still trapped by the cock ring.

Raising his head back up, Jensen’s green eyes met those hazel eyes staring back at him. As Jared thrust his hips forward once more, his lips begged, “Please.” 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, reward you for being such a good boy.” Reaching down, Jensen stroked the tip, paying particular attention to the slit at the very end, stroking through it, around it, then away, smearing pre-cum down the length. With each stroke, each touch, Jared pushed forward, his moans begging for release. While Jensen’s one hand worked Jared’s erection, his other sought the release for the cock ring. Locating it, he gave one last squeeze and sharp twist, and released the catch. Jared’s reaction was instantaneous as he screamed his release, rising up on his knees, and arching his hips forward. Jensen rose up as well, gently supporting Jared around his waist as his hand continued to drag Jared’s orgasm from him. 

“So good, Jay, so good.”

Pulling the boneless body up with him to settle back on the settee, Jensen pulled the blanket over Jared. Wrapping one arm up around Jared’s back, he begins moving it up and down, trying not to apply too much pressure to the bruised back. The other continues to card through Jared’s hair, massaging his head and neck, occasionally stroking the angles of his face. All the while, he keeps talking to him, reminding him of how good and beautiful he his, how happy he makes him, and then finally it happens.

Sobs rack Jared’s body as the endorphins driven rush finally crashes and burns, and he grabs hold of Jensen like a drowning man would a piece of driftwood. He feels ashamed from what he remembers has happened this evening, how he let Mark and Victor do whatever they wanted with him, how he begged Jensen so wantonly for his release, how so many witnessed what he let happen. He feels the pain in his chest, his back, his ass, his thighs. It was excruciating while it was happening, and even now, he can’t remember ever hurting so bad. And yet, now as the throbbing ache remains, he feels so high, so alive. And he cries with sadness as he remembers how worthless Mark made him feel, and now, how shamed that others saw that. And, as he lays in the arms of a total stranger, whose whispered words make him feel respected and adored, he wonders why he stayed with Mark for as long as he did.

He’s not sure how long they lay together like that, him crying like a baby while Jensen just held him, but Jared feels better about a lot of things, better than he’s felt in a long time. Looking up, he sees the green eyes staring intently down at him. 

“Hey. Umm, sorry, I think I leaked all over your shirt.” 

Jared decides then and there that he needs to get to know this man better as the corners of Jensen’s eyes crinkle up as he begins to laugh deep from his belly.

“Of all the things I was expecting you to start with, apologizing for bawling all over my shirt was definitely not in the top ten. Ok, but I can go with that. No problem. Glad I was here and could be of service.”

As the night’s events roll back around on memory repeat, Jared ducks his head down and murmurs, “Yeah, I’m glad you were too.”

“Yeah…hey, we need to get you cleaned up, probably should treat some of your cuts. Feel up to going back up stairs?”

“I guess, hey do I remember some water, can I have some more? I’ve still got a bad taste in my mouth from that pill Mark gave me. I only had spit and most of it dissolved in my mouth. It was nasty and grainy, and then there was the wine earlier, I hate wine. It always makes me sick but Mark said I should drink it. Could I have some water? Please something to shut me up, please. Can I claim hysteria driven verbal diarrhea?”

Expecting Jensen to laugh again, Jared looked over and almost wanted to fall to his knees again in reaction to the fury that contorted Jensen’s features.

“When did Mark make you take that pill? Was it after Victor…” Jared nodded in confirmation, accepting the bottle of water.

“I’m sorry Jay, I think I saw it but it didn’t register at the time. Or I guess I ignored it, knowing you had accepted his Collar…But I should have at least questioned you then.”

“It’s okay, Mark explained about the collar thing tonight when he put it on.”

Jared’s breath hitched as the hand that had been tracing comforting little circles on his neck stilled and clenched. Fearing that he had done yet one more thing to earn Jensen’s disapproval, he chanced a glance up and whimpered at the rage piling on top of the fury of moments ago.

“I'm sorry Jensen, Sir, I…”

“Shh, Jay, it’s alright.” Jensen paused and took a deep breath. His hand unclenched and squeezed Jared’s neck lightly. 

“It was just tonight that Mark, that he put this on you?” His hand began tracing the lines of the heavy collar that was suddenly feeling so very tight. Jared nodded, his head rubbing against Jensen’s chest. He was still so very confused about just what had happened this evening but he was coming to realize that much more had been done to him, that Mark’s betrayal of him, of their relationship may be greater than he thought. But Jensen’s next question confused him, threatening what little sense of well-being he had began to feel.

“Jay, what did Mark say when he Collared…no…put this collar on you? Did he explain what this meant, what would happen once it was on?”

Jared heartbeat raced, a sense of dread descending as he remembered Mark’s instructions. And now Jensen was reminding him, and Jensen knew that Jared had broken just about all the rules. Would Jensen punish him? Mark said he would be punished…he was still so sore from earlier. What the Fuck! When did he become so pathetic, so weak… Shit, he’d let Mark drag him to this place displayed like a fucking slave, let him beat him, humiliate him. He could have, should have stopped him. But he didn’t, why didn’t he? What was wrong with him?

Angrily he pushed away from Jensen, trying to get away but ended up falling to his knees on the floor next to the settee. His chest, heaving he tried to push himself up, just needed to run, get away. But Jensen’s hands were firmly planted on his shoulders, keeping him in place, on his knees supplicated between Jensen’s.

“What’s wrong with me?” 

“Jared! Calm down!” And then Jensen’s hand was back, squeezing the back of his neck, grounding him. “Look at me.” Jensen’s other hand slipped under his chin, forcing his head up, green-gold eyes meeting hazel ones.

“Listen to me, nothing is ‘wrong’ with you. After what you’ve gone through tonight, what you’re feeling now is normal. It’s called “sub drop” and it’s your body’s way of dealing with a massive chemical imbalance due to the level of endorphins flowing through your system.” Chuckling, Jensen ran a hand through his hair. 

“Geez, I sound like a fucking biology teacher. Kind of funny, given the setting.”

Jared snorted, as he looked around the room, for the first time taking a good, long look at the unusual equipment and furnishings, his gaze stopping on the cross for a bit longer than the rest. Finally his eyes are back to Jensen. What he sees there, makes him feel, well, safe.

“Jay, you’ll be alright. I’m here to make sure of that. You can trust me.”

Next thing Jared feels is Jensen’s hand toying with the clasp of the collar at the back of his neck and with obvious expertise, releasing it to drop to the ground between his knees. Picking it up, Jared turns it over and back around, feeling the dampness of his sweat on the rough interior. Remembering Jensen’s comment to Mark earlier about “Collaring”, he looks back at Jensen. Jensen seemed to pickup on his unspoken question and grimaced.

“I’m just going to hazard a guess here, Mark didn’t really tell you much about what that represents… maybe just that he’s the boss and you’re supposed to do whatever he tells you to? And probably not much else?” When Jared nodded a slow confirmation, he continued.

“Well, it should mean a whole lot more than that. It’s a promise to take care of you, to protect you, to know and give you what you need. And by accepting it, you are trusting him to do just that and giving him that power. At least, that’s what I thought it meant to him, and to you.”

Jared stared at Jensen, disbelief rendering him momentarily mute. He remembered when he and Mark first got together, and how sweet Mark had been, how well he’d taken care of him. Then later how Mark had started pushing things on him, and how at first he’d pushed back. But then it became easier to just go along with it, just to avoid a fight or Mark’s disappointment. Thinking back now, their relationship had strangely mimicked what Mark had tried to formalize tonight. 

“He never said anything, that it was like that. And even if he had, I would never had agreed.”

Jared watched as Jensen nodded wryly at his reply, his head dipping a bit before he took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I don’t suppose you would have. C’mon let’s head back up, you’re hungry and unless you want to try to paint those pants back on, I can probably scrounge something up for you to wear.”

With that, Jensen stood and reached down to pull the blanket tighter around Jared, tucking the corners into Jared’s fists. Then his hands gently pulled him up and steadied him as his legs threatened to fold under him. Jared groaned as every muscle screamed in protest. He could feel the cuts on his back burn and knew that under those were deep bruises that he’d be feeling for days. Jensen seemed to know when he’d regained enough strength to walk and helped him over to the stairs. As Jared ascended, Jensen kept a slow pace behind him, he knew just in case he lost his balance. Although he still felt some connection, Jared knew that Jensen was pulling back within himself and Jared regretted the loss of something that he couldn’t quite define.

Once he’d cleared that final riser, Jared took a deep, steadying breath, and moved in response to Jensen’s soft nudge at his back. This time, he was going to enter the den, his head held high. But his resolve faltered when he realized Mark was barreling towards then.

“Jared, baby! Oh my god, are you alright? I’m so sorry, you should have said it was too much for you.”

One loud crack of a fist meeting cheekbone, and Mark was laid flat on his back.

“Mother-fucking, son of a bitch! Damn!” Jared cradled his fist, against his chest. Had not expected it to hurt that much! Looking down at the man he once thought he loved, Jared caught the flash of anger in Mark’s narrowed eyes before he schooled his expression in into one more appropriate for a doting boyfriend. But Jared now knew better.

“Stay the hell away from me, you fucking bastard!” 

“Baby, you don’t mean that. I know this is all new to you. Let me take you home, you’ll feel better…”

Mark held his hands out as he rose, moving towards Jared. Jared backed away, the anger-driven adrenaline rush too rapidly dissipating. But then Jensen was there in front of him, a straight arm driven hard against Mark’s chest, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“He told you to stay away. You’d best listen to him.” There was no mistaking the venom that laced Jensen’s calm tone. Anyone who knew him well, knew that tone brooked no argument and the smarter man would back down. But Mark couldn’t help but rise to the challenge.

“Look, he’s new to his collar. Maybe I brought him into something like this too soon. I’ll just take him home, he’ll settle down…” His voice ended in a surprised grunt as Jensen grabbed his shirt front in both fists and swung him around to slam into the wall behind them.

“How fucking dense are you?? You think this is some kind of game? Seriously, ‘new to his collar’?? You’re reading too much Internet porn, you pompous ass. I won’t even start with how many rules and safeguards you blatantly ignored, and just get straight to the criminal charges. What you forced on Jared tonight at the very least amounts to assault with intent, although I’m sure that a creative DA might go for rape because of the sexual components of the acts. And of course there’s the little matter of how you roofied him. I don’t appreciate being made an accessory and the publicity might hurt, but I’ll back Jared’s play if that’s what he wants. We’ve got plenty of witnesses, maybe not all would be willing to testify…”

“Oh I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, Mike and I will happily testify to what we saw and heard.” Lusia purred. “Jared, you just say the word .” Luisa smiled up at him softly. She had been at his side just moments after he’d laid into Mark, ice pack applied quickly to his hand. Mike had been the one to wrap the blanket back around him after Jared had dropped it when he slugged Mark.

Several others then joined with their assent. Jared looked up in surprise. He hadn’t realized that so many people were still here at Jensen’s and flushed with embarrassment. It was hard looking any of them in the eyes, knowing that they all saw what happened earlier in this room, the scene downstairs, and just moments ago, he’d once again stood naked in their midst. But there was no judgment or disgust directed at him, and the several nods and smiles he saw assured him that he should feel no shame.

“Okay, so you see, Witnesses, no problem. And I guarantee you, there will be photos. Jared may fight me on this but there will be full documentation in stark, living color of every bruise, cut, and abrasion on that man’s body. Eh, in the end, the case might not fly, but it’ll make a hell of a news story. Neither of us will enjoy the publicity, but me, I’ll come out on top, I always do. I’m at the top of the heap in this town, you’re nobody. They’ll rip you to shreds.”

Jared stared in wonder as he watched Mark crumble under Jensen’s vicious, verbal assault. Huh, and isn’t that curious, he could feel a warm tingle that went straight to his cock. A tingle that spread, when he realized that Jensen was barking questions at him.

“Jared, do you want to file charges?”

“I, no, I don’t think so.” Everyone here may be okay with all this, but Jared certainly didn’t think he could stand repeating this night to the police, much less in court.

“Do you live with this douchebag?

“No…but he has a key to my apartment.” The warm fuzzies bloomed as he relaxed and let Jensen take care of him.

Mark wordlessly pulled the key of his keychain and handed it over. “We’ll be by your place in the morning, 10 AM, to collect anything Jared may have there. Be sure you’re not around. Jared will leave your key under the mat.. Now, leave.”

Pulling away from the sullen man, Jensen swung him in the direction of the front door so hard, Mark stumbled. Catching his balance, Mark tried one last shot.

“You can’t treat me like this! Not my fault he’s screwed up…”

“You just don’t know when to stop. Look around, everyone here knows who screwed up tonight. And we’ll all make sure that everyone we know, hears about what went down here. You won’t be able to walk into a club or party in this town before the door is slapping your ass when they toss you out.”

Jensen lobbed one last shot of his own, “Oh, and if I were you, I’d brush the dust off your resume. When the senior partners meet on Monday, we’ll be discussing that promotion you’ve been angling for. I’ll have to bring up my concerns regarding your judgement skills and your tendencies to skirt the rules. I’ll save you the embarrassment and not go into a lot of details, but they’ll get the gist. I suspect that we’ll decide that you’re just not the man for the job, and it’s likely that your current position will be re-assessed. I suspect that you may be found lacking there as well. My advice is that you bow out gracefully, so that at least you’ll receive a carefully worded letter of recommendation towards your future endeavors.”

“And don’t even think about trying to blackmail or embarrass me over my private life. Most of the board is well aware of my, proclivities. The only thing that would do, would be to make me very angry.”

Hauling Mark back in, Jensen stepped in close, and in a bare whisper across Mark’s ear, “Trust me, you don’t want to make see me really angry.”

Mark’s eyes widened and with a barely contained shudder, backed away from Jensen’s release. Taking in the looks of disgust and disdain from the other guests, he quickly left without a backwards glance spared for Jared.

As the slamming door echoed through the room, it was as if a collective sigh of relief was released. Conversations resumed, and Jared was approached by a number of well-wishers, inquiring as to his well-being. Jensen knew that Jared needed to be tended to and fought to bring himself under control. What he really wanted was to pound Mark to a bloody pulp, but then, he’d likely find himself spending the night down at the police station and there were more immediate concerns that he had to deal with. But then Mike was there, whispering in Jared’s ear and leading him from the room. 

“Nice audition.” Luisa’s amused voice was a soothing balm. Of course, her comment raised his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“There’s nothing quite like watching two Doms posturing for an available sub. Cock of the walk, just saying, it was quite a show. And I’m pretty sure you were the victor. Why don’t you go collect your spoils?” Yep, Luisa was just too astute by a half, and then some.

“Luisa, it was nothing like that. I just wanted that scumbag out of my house and away from Jared. Besides, I don’t think Jared wants anything to do with, This.” 

“I think you might be wrong there.” She hadn’t missed the looks on Jared’s face as Jensen and Mark had their encounter, or how he’d leaned toward Jensen for support when they’d first come up. Jensen may be one of the smartest men she knew, but sometimes he was just dumb.

“No, I don’t think so. But I know I’d like to get to know him better, as a friend. I need to go find him something to wear. Will you play hostess for a while? Shouldn’t be too long, I suspect things will be breaking up here soon, especially after that the floor show.”

Luisa smirked, “Sure honey, now just go and take care of your man.”

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

Jensen found Mike and Jared in his room. Jared was laying on his stomach on the bed as Mike applied first aid cream to the worst of the cuts on his back. Jensen bit back the jolt of jealousy as he noted with satisfaction that at least a towel covered Jared’s lower half. Mike, the rat bastard, catching the expression Jensen hadn’t quite tucked away, snickered and moved off the bed.

“Now that you’re here, I guess I’ll go find Luisa.” 

“Yeah, why don’t you just go do that.” Mike snickered at that and saluted on his way out.

Jared hadn’t moved since he came in the room and his eyes were closed so Jensen guessed he had fallen asleep. Quietly Jensen dug through his drawers until he found a tee and a pair of sweatpants that he knew were a bit large for him. Laying those on the end of the bed, he debated returning to the den or waiting for Jared to wake up. After all Jared been through he was probably so exhausted, he’d likely sleep through the night. Jared would be staying, at least to morning, it would be too dangerous for him to be by himself. Then he’d drive Jared over to Mark’s place so he could pickup his things, and from there…

Luisa was right, he did want to explore the possibilities with Jared and they both knew he’d lied when he said, just as friends. But he was pretty certain that Jared wouldn’t want anything more than that, he’d as much as said it when he’d stated never would have agreed if Mark had asked. So that’s that.

A soft “Hey” rescued Jensen from yet another bout of over-analysis.

“Hey yourself, how are you feeling?”

“Can honestly say, I’ve been better…but everything considered, not too bad. Mike gave me a painkiller, said it was the good stuff. I think it’s kicking in.”

“That’s good.” Jensen rubbed a hand through his hair, “Look, I’m sorry for what happened tonight. I’m usually better at picking up on things but I guess I was distracted. This really shouldn’t have gone down the way it did.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jared raised a hand when he saw Jensen about to protest, “This was all on Mark, and well, maybe a little on me.” He raised his hand again to stall off another protest attempt.

“Things had been going places with Mark that I wasn’t happy about but I didn’t ask questions, kind of just went with it. Not that I’m excusing what Mark did, but…” Jared shook his head, paused, then seemed to come to a decision. 

“So, Mike got most of the damage taken care of, but he hadn’t gotten to my butt or my thighs yet. Would you mind?” And damned, if there wasn’t a coy twinkle in Jared’s eye as he pulled the towel away.

“Yeah…sure…” Resigned, Jensen took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to Jared’s ass. Popping the cap of the tube, he began to apply the cream.

“So, this, umm, well earlier you kept asking me for my safe word. I mean, I’ve read a little bit and I know that the safe word means that the – Dom – is supposed to stop. It almost sounds like the – sub – really has the power.”

“That’s true, the sub really calls the shots, if he safe words, then whatever they’re doing, stops right then. And really it’s a lot about the subs wants and needs. A good Dom should know when to stop, even if they, uhh, haven’t gotten off yet. Crude way of putting it, but that’s the way it should work. And trust is really key here, the sub trusts that his Dom knows how far to go and when to stop. And the Dom trusts that his sub will call it, if it gets to that point and needs to stop.”

“Huh, I guess I’ve got a lot to learn, then.”

Jared’s comment threw him, “Jay, you don’t have anything to learn. Well, maybe pick a better class of boyfriend. And hell, in any relationship, someone starts doing something you don’t like, walk or at least start asking questions.”

Jared laughed, “Yeah you got that right. You know, earlier, when I said even if Mark had asked, I’d have never agreed?” Jared continued after Jensen’s nod.

“I wouldn’t have, I mean not with Mark, I don’t think I would’ve ever trusted _him_.”

Jensen couldn’t miss the emphasis that Jared placed on his last word, or the sudden blush once he finished. 

“Are you sure about what you’re asking for here?”

Jared nodded. “My safe word is _Sam_.”

Jensen let his Dom side come out in full force. Smooth as silk, “Good, I have a lot to teach you.”

Letting his hand stroke down Jared’s flank, he pressed firmly down on one livid bruise.

“Let me do this for you.”

Jared hissed, and replied, "Thank you, Sir."


End file.
